elita_fanon_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Romance (Album)
"Teenage Romance" is the sophomore album and second major-label record by Elita. It was released on January 6th, 2022 by Columbia Records through digital download, CD, cassette and vinyl. The album debuted at #3 on the Billboard 200 albums chart with 57,000 total copies sold in its first week. Background After having commercial success with her first major-label album, Suicidal Baby, Elita re-released it accompanied by a standalone EP, Nursery Is Forever, in late 2021. Elita presumably began working on her second around this time. She was photographed in a recording studio on January 27, 2022 in Los Angeles, California. She stated that she had been recording in Santa Monica, California to finish the record. In interviews around this time, Elita talked about the development of her album, playing tracks, such as "Pucca Doll" and describing the album as very dark. When "Pucca Doll" leaked, Elita said "I do feel discouraged, yeah. I don't really know what to put on the record. But I guess I could just put them on and see what happens" leaving the fate of the song on the album uncertain. She added, she was working on Teenage Romance "until my record got leaked last week, 'cause my life is like completely invaded. But yeah, I'm writing songs that I really like right now." The first announcement of the record was made at the premier of Elita's short film, Dry to the Bones, at the Cinerama Dome in Hollywood on December 4, 2022. While leaving a nightclub in West Hollywood, Los Angeles, she stated to various reporters during a short interview about Teenage Romance that the album would be released on May 1, although there was no official confirmation from her label. On May 8, Jack confirmed that the release date has been set for June 13, 2023. The album was released on January 6th. The CD was packaged as a storybook, with jewel case CDs available later. Both a picture disk and a standard black vinyl were also released. Cassettes were then released, advertised as being in yellow, white, and pink. There is also a less common green cassette. All physical copies of the album are the standard explicit, with the deluxe and clean being digital exclusives. Release and promotion Story The album tells the story of a teenager named Suzie who is 16 years old. She lost her parents when she was little and went to live with her aunt. On the first track Suzie falls in love with one of the guys on the soccer team and she will spy on him in the men's locker room. On the second track Suzie starts to get up the courage to talk to her crush and tries to win him over who is named Peter and he corresponds to her love. On the third track Suzie starts dating Peter but he and she start being delinquent. On the fourth track Peter starts to get so obsessed with Suzie that he doesn't let her live her own life and it starts bothering her. when Suzie tries to talk to Peter he gets angry with she. On the fifth track Suzie meets a new guy named Jordan at school and she tells him about her abusive relationship with Peter and asks for help. On the sixth track Suzie and Peter ending up having a fight and then she breaks up with him. But he can't accept it and goes to her house to kill her. However during the trip a driver ends up hitting Peter's car and he eventually fell off a cliff. Suzie is very shaken to receive the news and the next day would be her wake that track expresses her sadness at losing Peter. On the eight track two years passed after Peter's death and during that time Suzie received a lot of support from Jordan, and she finally decided she was emotionally ready to start dating someone again. This track expresses Suzie's joy at finally being able to feel something beyond the sadness she once felt. On the ninth track Suzie begins to notice that Peter was different and no longer the same guy as before. Then she learns that Peter was cheating on her with her ex best friend Mary Anne who was a cheerleader. She gets extremely annoyed and wants vigilance. On the tenth track Suzie can come up with a plan to kill them both. She takes advantage that her aunt had traveled and kidnaps Jordan and Mary Anne and ties them to a chair in the basement of her house. Suzie after torturing them kills them and hides their bodies. On the eleventh track a few days have passed and everyone in the neighborhood is talking about the disappearance of Jordan and Mary Anne, and the police are moving forward to find out what happened to them. But Suzie is not worried at all because she knows she did everything right but in the investigation the police find a cell phone from Mary Anne near Suzie's house so they go to her and interrogate her but she does not prove to be a suspect. But a few weeks later the police are able to gather evidence to blame Suzie for the murder and come to her house. On the twelfth track the police go to Suzie's house this time to arrest her but she doesn't open the door, so they break in and find out she has managed to escape. So now they were looking for Suzie and when they find her she is in a dead end and can't escape so she is arrested. On the thirteenth at the police station Suzie is interrogated and tells how she killed them and is arrested. On this track she talks about her loneliness in prison and who she is now her only friend but she says he doesn't regret what he did. Singles The first single was Hotter. The second single was Butterflies. The third and final single was Lovesick. Commercial performance Tracklist Standard Edition *1: "Stalker" *2: "Butterflies" *3: "Inconsequential" *4: "Lovesick" *5: "Tasks" *6: "Funeral Bouquet" *7: "Rollercoaster" *8: "A Lot of Secrets" *9: "Cheerleader" *10: "Bloody Face" *11: "The Wanted" *12: "Hotter" *13: "Solitude" Deluxe Edition *14: "Hello Kitty" *15: "Smoothie" *16: "Pucca Doll" Gallery Cover Photoshoot IMG_0432.JPG.ef90ba0f3f21d5f9a2094b8c6d633051.jpg IMG_0431.JPG.db2f4de689c1cf70e69c0d22660acc73.jpg CmpZwnLUkAEOyDB.jpg 7a1f7b7b0dec397504fa192e68ba4f5c.jpg Chart performance Trivia * This is Elita's second visual album. * Some of the original album title ideas that didn't make the cut were Naughty Neighbourd, Kicker and Bloody Face. * Elita had originally wanted long purple hair for her album cover, however, due to time limitations, she got short blonde hair. * 12 of the 13 songs on the standard album and 2 in the deluxe have been certified Gold by RIAA. ** The only exception is Tasks and Smoothie. ** Hotter, Cheerleader, and Pucca Doll have been certified Platinum. * There are 3 different vinyls of this album. * The album has surpassed 1.6 billion streams on Spotify. Credits * Sugartears * BananaWell Category:Albums Category:Elita Category:2023 Category:Explicit Category:Teenage Romance